evil_avatarfandomcom-20200215-history
Jauh Hablur
|h1 = Appearance |t11 = Sex |i11 = Male |t12 = Hair |i12 = White, Long & Silky |t13 = Eyes |i13 = Emerald |t14 = Height |i14 = 6' |t15 = Weight |i15 = 170 |h2 = Abilities |t21 = Bending |i21 = Earthbending (Silat) |t22 = Specialized Bending |i22 = Metamorphism |t23 = Style of Combat |i23 = Pencak Silat, Dual Swords |t24 = Weapon(s) |i24 = Gem Short-sword, Gem Parry Dagger, Gem Daggers. |h3 = Affiliations |t31 = Occupation |i31 = Jeweler, Merchant, Diplomat |t32 = Family |i32 = Hablur Clan |t33 = Allies |i33 = Bad Boys |t34 = Enemies |i34 = Good Gang }} Jauh Hablur (Meaning: Distant Crystal), is the Father of Kuarza Hablur and current head of the Hablur Clan. A talented earthbender, master negotiator and genius mathematician, Jauh is a man of enviable skills and even more enviable wealth, which he has acquired over the years from his dedicated practice of Hablur style Earthbending and its specialized bending subskill Metamorphosis which he's made great use of to create his swords. After his daughter ran away from home he realized just how coldly he was treating her and changed, surprisingly, for the worst, becoming obsessively protective of his daughter and going to any length to get her back. History WIP... Personality 'Quirks' Personality Quirks, weird ways in which they speak or behave. Wip... 'Goals' What short or long term Goals they possess and what are they willing to do to achieve them. Wip... 'Flaws and Problems' What short or long term problems they face and what personality flaws prevent them from solving their problems and achieving their goals. Wip... Abilities and Equipment 'Silat Earthbending' Silat Earthbending is a special type of earthbending technique that mimics real life silat movements, of all the various types. This indonesian take on earth bending focuses on the manipulation of pre-fabricated weaponry made out of minerals as opposed to flinging the rock in the vicinity. It is a more precise type of earthbending that takes advantage of a bender becoming familiar with their specific weapons in trade of the flexibility of normal earthbending. Hablur Earthbending also finds distinction from regular earthbending for its great use of one classic earthbending technique, the rock pillar technique. A multi-purpose technique that can be used to create instant obstacles or cover against projectiles, pin an opponent against a surface, push an opponent away, or how it is more typical for Silat Earthbenders, propel its user in a direction at great speed in an instant. As a master of Silat Earthbending and a sword user Jauh is capable of utilizing Silat Earthbending by co-opting a sword swing movement into translating into a earthbending movement simultaneously. In this manner Jauh is able to synergize his earthbending with his sword play enabling him greater mobility and a greater degree and control of combat at long and short ranges. 'Dual Wielding' Jauh is not only a master earthbender from his days practicing it to create and shape jewelry but is also an accomplished swordsman who prefers to dual wield a shortsword and a parry dagger for a good mix of offense and defense. 'Metamorphism' A specialized earthbending technique where one channels their chi into a collection of earth, rock and minerals in a pool of water with dissolved minerals to create any gem type known and unknown to man. This bending skill is exclusive to the Hablur Clan and is their greatest source of income. Jauh is capable of using Metamorphism to create Century Stones and his very own unique jewel the Blade Gem. This "Blade Gem" is a type of gem that is incredibly sharp like obsidian but highly resistant to impact damage while still being flexible making it great for use in the creation of effective gem blades like his pair of blades Death & Taxes. 'Equipment' On top of his prized swords, Jauh carries with him a large number of daggers made out of Blade Gem that he can use with his silat earthbending for long range attacks. ''Death & Taxes'' A pair of blades made out of Blade Gem, a special type of crystal that can only be crafted by Jauh using Metamorphism. Jauh uses them to combat foes up close, using Death as his offensive tool of choice since it is a short-sword, and Taxes being a parry knife which he uses for defense. Trivia *His appearance is that of Sharrkan from Magi. Category:Male Category:Earthbender Category:Earth Kingdom Characters Category:Marcus Junior